Blame It On The Mistletoe
by EmaniaHilel
Summary: [One Shot] Robin and Raven talk about the true meaning of Christmas. [PURE FLUFF]


**A/N:** Just some pointless fluff. I tried to get a Christmas themed fic out for you guys, but it didn't work out, but I wanted to show my appreciation to all of you for such wonderful support and enthusiasm for my work all year long, so this is dedicated to all of the amazing people who read and review my stuff regularly, offering me encouragement and support.

I hope all of you are spending this season with loved ones and friends who are making even those of you experiencing cold weather warm.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Blame It On The Mistletoe  
**__**by Em**_

"_How could something simple as a kiss / Change my holiday like this?"  
_- Blame It On The Mistletoe, Toby Keith

"Waiting up for Santa Clause?"

Raven didn't turn from the window or otherwise show she had been surprised by Robin's sudden appearance. "I don't believe in Santa Clause," she answered, her voice low.

Robin approached, stopping next to her, "You don't believe in Santa Clause?" He asked, his voice a decent imitation of shocked surprise. "That's like saying you don't believe in Christmas!"

Raven turned to glance at him, "I don't."

Robin's eyes opened in real surprise. "How could you not believe in Christmas?" he motioned around them at the decorations of the Tower.

Raven shook her head a little, "I'm not Christian."

Robin started to argue, then stopped, nodding. "Yes, that's right, I forgot." Raven nodded and turned back to the window. "I wasn't really thinking about it in the truest sense, though," Robin continued, following her line of sight to the small drifts of snow just outside the window. "I'm not really Christian either, but I believe in the spirit of the season and I believe in -- "

"-- Santa Clause?" she interjected, turning to him.

He chuckled as he met her eyes, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"And you say you're not hopeful?" she asked, turning back to the window.

"That's the spirit of the season," he said.

"So, you believe in hope?" she tried.

He nodded. "Yes, that's part of it." She raised a brow in silent question, so he continued, leaning against the glass and crossing his arms over his t-shirt clad chest to look at her. "I believe in friendship, and in trust and faith and the power of giving and of the strength of love." He smiled a little at the look of bemusement on Raven's features. "And this is the season to celebrate all that, and Santa Clause is the symbol of all of it, so, yes, I believe in Christmas and I believe in Santa Clause."

Raven seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling in that small, intimate way she sometimes had. As usual, Robin couldn't help but return the smile.

"Why do I have the feeling you're making fun of me with that smile," Robin said after a moment.

Raven shrugged. "Me?" she asked, feigning innocence. "I was just thinking that maybe _you_ should stay up to wait for Santa Clause," she said, stepping away. "I'm going to sleep."

Robin watched her walk away but called out as she was about to cross to the threshold to the elevator. "Raven?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Do you believe in mistletoe?" he asked, walking toward her.

She looked confusedly at him for enough time for him to get nearly toe to toe with her. "Why would I--?" she started, obviously trying to follow his logic.

Robin smiled at her and pointed up, "Because you're standing under some," he answered as she looked up. When she looked down, the expression on her face was priceless – comprehension warring with nervousness as their eyes locked. He smiled even wider and raised one hand to gently cup the side of her face. When she didn't pull away, but only blinked with that same look on her face, he leaned in very slowly, pausing just before their lips could touch. Raven unconsciously licked her lips and that was all the invitation he needed before closing the distance between them, and press his lips to hers softly.

It was a chaste and sweet press of lips and might have remained so if Raven hadn't sighed into the kiss and touched his shoulder tentatively. His reserve cracked and he deepened the kiss, raising his other hand to lock her face in place and licking at her lips for entry. She responded by opening her lips and closing their embrace, clutching at his shoulders with both hands as they explored each other's kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were surprised and not a little breathless. She was flushed and obviously confused while he was fighting back the instinct to reach out for her again.

She frowned, but not like she was upset and Robin flushed and grinned. "Blame it on the mistletoe," he excused, his thumb caressing her cheek slightly before letting his hand fall away. As if she weren't sure she could keep her balance otherwise, she took her hands off his shoulders much more slowly than she otherwise might have.

"Merry Christmas, Raven," he said and before he could be any further tempted, he started to walk toward the stairs.

"Aren't you waiting for Santa Clause?" Raven called out after him.

He was caught so off-guard by the question, he actually laughed. "No," he said, taking the first step and then stopping to turn around to face her. "I've already gotten what I wanted this year."

He turned around and left, because if he had to stand and watch the adorable confusion on her face, he might just be tempted to line the Tower with mistletoe.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N:** Like I said, pointless fluff.

**_Happy Holidays,_** everyone and THANK YOU so much for everything.


End file.
